1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include, for example, liquid crystal displays, OLED displays, electrophoretic displays, plasma displays, electrowetting displays, and MEMS displays. The OLED display, in particular, has a self-emission characteristic and thus does not require a separate light source such that a thickness and a weight may be reduced. The OLED display shows high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.